


Болезнь

by medichka_shani



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flaff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о разных способах ухаживания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Болезнь

— Мне кажется, Хигэ чем-то заболел, — поделился Тобоэ, вприпрыжку догоняя Цумэ, поднимающегося на холм вслед за Кибой. — Какой-то человеческой болезнью.   
— Глупостью человеческой он заболел, — буркнул Цумэ. — Все остальное у него свое. Природное.   
— Он странный с тех пор, как мы встретили Блю, — Тобоэ обежал Цумэ сбоку, загородил ему путь, призывая обернуться. — Я что-то волнуюсь.  
— А, ты об этом, — Цумэ нехотя остановился, глянул через плечо. Обшарил взглядом заполненный снегом распадок между холмов и фыркнул. — Странный у нас Киба, а с Хигэ-то как раз все ясно. Киба! Не хочешь взглянуть на представление?

— Первым делом берем в руку предмет...  
— Во что?..  
— Не важно. В пасть. Берем в пасть один предмет и подкидываем его кверху. И ловим...  
— Пастью?  
— Другой рукой. Не думай, чем ты это делаешь, проходящие мимо люди все равно видят, что ты жонглируешь руками, — Хигэ подкинул вверх железную банку и легко поймал. По болтающемуся обрывку шланга в ней можно было опознать фильтр-коробку от противогаза. На металлическом боку коробки уже отпечатались глубокие вдавления. — Вот так.   
— Зубы не сломай.   
— Забудь о зубах. Я повторяю: прохожие видят только толстого парня, жонглирующего железными банками. Когда движение будет освоено в совершенстве, добавляем второй предмет, — Хигэ подбросил коробку еще раз, повыше, быстро подкинул ей вслед пустую банку из-под сардин, перехватил падающую вниз коробку, снова подкинул. — Бросать надо, когда первый будет как можно выше. Ап! Ап! Берем еще вот эту ржавую банку из-под тушеночки, бросам следом... Уй!

— По носу получил, — поежился Тобоэ. — Больно, наверное. Как вы думаете, зачем он это делает?  
— Учит Блю жонглировать старыми железяками? — подал голос Киба. Он уже поднялся на вершину гряды и поглядывал вниз, прислушиваясь к ветру. — Видно, считает это главным навыком, необходимым для выживания в дикой природе. Я так думаю. Утром он учил ее воровать булки.  
— Жаль, что вместо булок тоже был какой-то мерзлый мусор, — вздохнул Тобоэ.  
— Да выкобенивается он перед ней, — сердито бросил Цумэ. — Уломал ее идти вместе с нами, а теперь так и вьется вокруг. Должно быть, она течет.  
— Чего?.. — переспросил Тобоэ.  
— Ничего, — перебил Киба. — Я сомневаюсь, что дело в этом.  
— Я тоже. Я бы почуял, — усмехнулся Цумэ. — К тому же кое-кто ведет себя так, словно течет он сам.  
— Какие вы черствые, — сконфузился Тобоэ.  
— Мы просто грубые. И взрослые. 

— Притворяться человеком так сложно, — пробормотала Блю, уныло изучая банку из-под тушенки. Тушенка в ней закончилась, должно быть, еще до того, как люди изобрели колесо. — Не легче, чем пытаться быть волком.   
— Не слушай их, — сердито сказал Хигэ, незаметно пытаясь вытереть нос о плечо. — Друзья, называется... Хочешь, я покажу, как я умею ходить спиной? И делать кувырок назад?   
— Не надо, — проворчала Блю, на всякий случай отступая в сторону. — Хигэ, ты бы смотрел под ноги. Ты наступил на дерьмо.  
— Я бы швырнул перед тобой тушу того, кто его оставил, — фыркнул Хигэ. — Но оно окаменело еще до того, как наши предки начали искать Рай. Но ты держись меня, Блю. Со мной не пропадешь.   
— Ты точно не заболел?  
— Я здоров и силен, как никогда.

— Вот дурак, — Цумэ ухмыльнулся. — Думает понравиться ей таким поведением. Лучше бы хватал сразу за шкирку и волок за сопку...  
— А ты всегда так поступаешь с девушками, да? — не выдержал Киба. — Поэтому на тебе столько шрамов?  
— Мои шрамы — не ваше собачье дело, — окрысился Цумэ. Тобоэ вжал голову в плечи и умоляюще глянул на него. — Я знаю, о чем говорю — встречал я таких, что вам и не снились. Одна мне плечо пропорола до кости — коварная была, стерва. Помню, как носились с ней наперегонки по Фризу полночи, и каждый раз, как она позволяла мне приблизиться, я получал новую рану...  
— А где она сейчас? — робко спросил Тобоэ.  
— Да черт ее знает. Нагулялась и исчезла. Ты чего ежишься, мелкий?  
— Ничего, — пробормотал Тобоэ. — Просто загривок вдруг заболел.

— Хигэ смешной, — прошептал Тобоэ позже, зачарованно наблюдая за друзьями. Сверху было видно, как большой светлый волк то припадает перед волчицей на передние лапы, прижимая уши к черепу и умильно растягивая пасть в улыбке, то ползет за ней следом, то делает большой прыжок в сторону и обратно, взрывая лапами снег, то неподвижно застывает, так, что только по волнящейся под порывами ветра шерсти можно догадаться, что это живой зверь, а не статуя. Черная волчица неторопливо брела вверх по склону, иногда поглядывая на Хигэ. Тобоэ показалось, что ее хвост пару раз едва заметно вильнул.  
— Эй, вы все, давайте быстрее, если не хотите потеряться, — позвал спереди Цумэ. — Киба прет вперед, как сумасшедший, а сзади на нас ползет снежная туча. Будет буран!  
— Ерунда, мы обгоним его, — крикнул снизу Хигэ. Они с Блю приблизились друг к другу и вдруг, сорвавшись с места, помчались вверх. Пронеслись мимо, чуть не сбив Тобоэ с ног, и унеслись за сопку — только мелькнули пушистые хвосты. Цумэ беззлобно выругался, когда ему в глаза полетел снег из-под их лап. Тобоэ засмеялся и украдкой прижался к нему боком.  
— Интересно, как бы это увидели люди?  
— Как-как. Парень с девкой носятся по сопке взад-вперед, — буркнул Цумэ. — Как больные. Человеческой болезнью.   
— Какая-то это опасная болезнь, — тихонько засмеялся Тобоэ. — Заразная потому что.  
— Опасная, — согласился Цумэ после небольшой паузы, глядя ему в глаза. — И для людей, и для волков тоже.  
— Я не буду вас ждать, если вы отстанете, — прокричал издалека Киба.


End file.
